


Sanctuary: The Truce of the Bulkhead

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [30]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, Multi, Negotiations, Snark, Some adult language and behavior, Zeltron worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Fulcrum tries to keep two friends and allies from killing each other, using techniques probably not approved by the Jedi Council. Unknown to her, they have an ulterior motive.





	Sanctuary: The Truce of the Bulkhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If So Be It Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486929) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> From a prompt by Merfilly. Lassa Rhayme and Dani Faygan (OC); a bulkhead; and love.
> 
> Some adult behavior and language.

Ahsoka Tano clinches her teeth as she tries to interpose herself between the two combatants. One hand has managed to grasp both crimson wrists above Dani Faygan’s head.

Her right hand grasps the Pantoran pirate’s A-180 blaster, keeping it in its holster.

Ahsoka can feel the struggles increasing, as she fights to maintain leverage—as she tries to keep two of her friends and allies from killing each other.

Killing each other over a perceived betrayal at the end of the Clone War.

Over five years ago.

“Goddamnit,” Ahsoka says. “Could you two kriffing stop?” She curses again as Lassa Rhayme’s knee connects with her ribs, as she tries to use it to knock Dani off balance.

Ahsoka bares her teeth and winces. She drops Dani’s hands and grabs her side. She drops both hands and then raises them in the air. “Go ahead. Kill each other. I have exactly zero fucks left to give.”

At that bit of wisdom, she whirls and exits the conference room.

=+=+=+=+=+

Dani’s eyes narrow at Lassa. “So. Now you’ve gone and done it. Now we have to make it look good.” She sees Lassa’s eyes flash, then crinkle in a smile.

“She’ll get over it," the pirate says.

Dani reaches up and covers up a small mark on the smooth skin of the Pantoran’s throat. She sees Lassa’s eyes flash in mischief.

She shoves Dani against the bulkhead of the conference room. Bronze eyes stare into Dani’s purple.

Purple transitioning to black.

Lassa raises her hand. Dani does not flinch.

The hand comes down. Dani closes her eyes as she feels the warm hand touch her cheek.

Gently. Tenderly.

She feels Lassa’s lips touch hers. Both sets of lips smile against each other as her tongue touches her opponent's.

“Quick thinking, Lassa,” Dani says with a laugh.

Lassa makes a noise in her throat. “Yeah,” she says ruefully. Dani opens her eyes and sees her rubbing her jaw. Dani kisses the bruise lightly.

“You could’ve backed off on the method acting, twit,” Lassa says.

Dani rolls her still-obsidian eyes. “Quit yer bitchin’,” she says. “You didn’t sacrifice one of your favorite punch-knives against the bulkhead while trying to make it look good.” She kisses the pirate again.

Dani feels Lassa’s gun hand ghost over the bare skin of her thigh. Her breathing increases as she feels the hand move further up her leg under the short skirt.

Then stop.

Dani’s eyes open again as she feels the warm hand move off of her skin. She grins as she sees the sheathed knife in Lassa’s hand. “Holy shit, Faygan. How many of these damned things are you wearing? Where the hell do you hide them all?”

“That is my secret, sweetie,” she says after a moment. She looks away, suddenly shy.

Against her people’s nature. She smiles as Lassa gives her the moment.

 _The feared Blood Bone Order, my ass,_ Dani thinks.

She reaches under her skirt and pulls the companion to the blade from her other leg. She drops the sheathe. For an instant Lassa’s eyes widen.

Then smile as the blade vibrates in the wooden paneling across the room. Dani starts as Lassa’s mouth moves into the deep vee of her top, after the throw.

After a moment of raising her heart rate, Lassa stops and kisses her on her throat. “How come we are trying so hard not to let Ahsoka or anyone else find out that we are doing this? That we aren’t trying to kill each other anymore?” she asks.

Dani stops for a moment. “For her. I think that she is enjoying ah, _facilitating_ our negotiations.”

Lassa smiles softly. Dani knows that her memories mirror hers, that she remembers those negotiation sessions. A part of Zeltron culture that all three could embrace whole-heartedly. Her eyes soften as she thinks of the young interlocutor’s peaceful face on the pillow. Worries for another absent for the moment.

She shakes her head. “She needs it, now that she hasn’t seen Bryne in awhile. We need our Fulcrum to be calm.” Dani can feel her eyes tear, as she thinks of the two warriors. She can only hope that Bryne Covenant can find what he thinks he is looking for; his redemption for how he thinks that he failed Ahsoka.

A feeling of failure that no one shares. Especially Ahsoka.

“Yeah, I know,” Lassa says quietly. “She has her hands full with Covenant and the rebellion.”

A familiar expression flows to her blue features. One borrowed from their interlocutor. “At least one hand full, with him,” she snarks.

Dani’s laughter rises with hers. “Maybe a hand-and-half,” she replies.

They both fall silent. Dani can feel their shared thoughts of his search, in her resonance. Of his search for another of their number. One who has only been on the periphery, but one who represents what they fight for.

Dani looks at Lassa. They both nod. “Let’s keep it up, sweetie,” Dani says. She grasps Lassa’s shoulders. It is the pirate’s turn to squeak as Dani suddenly flips her and shoves her against the bulkhead.

The same bulkhead that they had started to show something other than hatred and anger against, several weeks ago. After two of Ahsoka’s ‘negotiations.’ When they had suddenly discovered that they didn’t remember what the hell they were fighting about.

That their shared losses and loves outweighed any insult or perceived betrayal of the past. That their shared battle against the darkness, either out in the galaxy or within those who fight for the light.

Dani’s hands trail from Lassa’s shoulders down to the opening of her shirt. As the garment falls from her shoulders and down her body, Dani’s deft hands move to the gunbelt and the fastenings of her trousers.

It only takes three extra minutes to remove all of Dani’s knives. Lassa’s eyes widen when the blades reach double digits, including the broken one and the one that is embedded in the paneling near the sideboard. One blade precipitates the removal of a gold bangle from her right wrist, as it is concealed in the jewelry.

A Mandalorian blaster completes the pile on top of her clothing. Dani sees Lassa’s eyes play up and down her body, a grin on her face. “I guess this is going to count as foreplay for us, isn’t it?” she asks.

Before Dani can complete her eyeroll, she gives a squeak as Lassa’s long index finger continues a search for weapons.

Dani allows it to continue. “Deuce, lock the door to the main conference room. My authorization only,” she gasps to the air. An affirmative beep—a sound that Dani can swear has a sarcastic bent to it, comes over the speakers from the little astromech/gunner. _Hope Arseven doesn’t manage to talk him out of the code_ , she thinks, as the light expands in her head.

She shoves Lassa against the bulkhead and starts to trace her mouth down the pirate’s body. Lassa starts to slide down, her eyes glazing over.

As she feels the light expand again, this time from Lassa through her resonance, Dani struggles to tamp down the broadcast.

_Can’t really keep this a secret if everybody on the ship feels it._

There are no more thoughts.

=+=+=+=+=+

Ahsoka Tano sits in her quarters, her emotions calming. She sips the whisky that she had poured as she had sat down. She looks over at the empty bed. Her hand goes to the single _Akul_ tooth hanging between her breasts. A tooth that matches those on the gunbelt of a Corellian ex-Jedi.

She starts as she realizes that her emotions are only calm when she meditates her worries for her hunt-brother away.

Or when she ‘negotiates’ with the two idiots she had left in the conference room.

Both actions deal with her emotions for others. She downs her drink. She makes a decision.

A decision to go find Covenant. To fight with him. Even in his stubbornness.

She opens her mind to the Force, to see if she can detect any death or grievous bodily injury on the ship.

She shakes her head as she detects everyone on the ship still alive in the Force. Two in particular—each full of love in their own way.

She smiles and stands. As she exits her quarters for the conference room, she smiles at memories of another negotiator.

_Somehow, I don’t think Master Kenobi would approve of this kind of negotiation._

_Never can tell, though._


End file.
